The Revenge Of The Cat
by Bocchan
Summary: What happens when Omid and Christa come home after the apocalypse has settled down a bit. Their cat is not amused. A bit Chromid.
1. Chapter 1

What happens, when Omid and Christa come home after the apocalypse has settled down a bit. Their cat is not amused.

They stood at their front door.  
Omid and Christa had survived a whole year since the outbreak and thought, that it was time to return home and feed their cat. Hopefully she was still alive.  
"Oh great, I lost the key! What should we do now?"  
Christa stared at him. She did a roundhouse-kick and the door was open.  
"Thank god I have you!" Omid hugged her with a smile.  
Christa shoved him away and whispered: "I'm kinda worried... I don't think our cat has made it... I mean, she's so lazy, she probably starved to death!"  
But Omid could comfort her a bit. "Nah hon, she likes to eat carrion, don't you remember?  
I think we left the door to the garden open, she must've got out and ate corpses of walkers lying around."  
With quite an uncomfortable feeling they slowly made their way into the hallway.  
A crazy giggling could be heard. Both held their breath.  
"What was that?" Omid asked. "I dunno", Christa said.  
"But you heard that too, didn't you?" "Of course, and now shut up!"  
Finally they reached the living room. Everything was quiet and dark, and dirty too.  
A painting of a woman with a ponytail hung crooked.  
"Our house is giving me the creeps..." Omid wailed.  
Complete silence.  
"I've been waiting for you..."  
It came in a very low voice and an italian accent from the center in the room. From a chair. With Omid's and Christa's cat sitting on it, but with her back to them.  
"Oh my god, Cat, I didn't know you were Italian, and that you could** talk**!"  
Omid was visibly pleased. Unlike Christa.  
"Well, I never had to. Until now."  
Cat spun around putting her pawns on the back of the chair.  
"You know, everyone thinks that cats are dumb. They kill helpless mice, even if their owners feed them. You watch funny videos with cats doing stupid things. You like dogs more than cats. I could go on and on."  
Christa and Omid were shocked. "Where did you pick up all that stuff?" Christa wondered.  
"But the mankind's time is over. Now begins the period of the cats. All cats around the world planned this apocalypse just to exterminate all of you filthy humans. And it worked. The last survivors are you two. And my job is to erase you from our purrfect world, my dear owners. Say your last prayers!" The cat was now floating in the air, arms outstretched. Like some kind of god. Christa and Omid were backing away, but suddenly the front door closed.  
"There's no escape from me meow..."  
Cat was floating up to them, forcing them to the door until they stood with their backs at it.  
Suddenly walkers were shuffling to them, spiky things came out of the walls.  
"Cat, please don't do this, we can talk..." Omid uttered.  
Christa grabbed Omid and kissed him for the last time.  
"**Die!**"  
And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Omid and Christa find themselves again in a wheatfield. Cat had had mercy for them and they got exiled.

Something itched at his back.  
"A-am I dead?" Omid whimpered. "I'm not sure - where the hell are we?"  
Christa stood up and looked around only to see large fields of wheat reaching to the horizon. Dramatic zooming sounds could be heard.

Omid stood up too to brush off his clothes. "No wonder my back was so itchy - this damn wheat was poking me!"

They stood side by side and were listening to the wheat rustling. It wasn't so bad at all, quite relaxing. No pressure because of the walkers. No creepy cats. Despite Christa and Omid both missed their cat. She was a good friend after all before all the crazy stuff had happened. She listened to Omid's history lessons, helped Christa with the household, though Christa wasn't the typical woman - and that was why Omid loved her so much.  
Because she could kick ass if necessary.

"You know what hon? I don't care if we are dead or alive or whatever - I like this place. If I can stay here with you, everything's perfect." Christa looked at him with a smile.  
"Oh Omid, how long since you said something so nice to me? We simply didn't have much time for lovey-dovey."

"And you won't have now either," a voice said in an Italian accent.  
The romantic mood was now vanished, Christa and Omid tried to locate the source of the voice.

"You can be thankful I didn't kill you both. I'm in a lot of trouble because of you. You know, I'm not like them. I couldn't just kill you." Cat was suddenly sitting on the ground.  
"They were watching. If **I** hadn't done anything we wouldn't be here. They would have sent us into cat-hell, and you can be sure that's not a nice place, I have heard you only get onion rings! I mean, **onion rings**! Do you know what that causes in us cats? **Flatulence!"  
**Omid's and Christa's mouths snapped open in shock. They didn't know that.  
"You know, Cat, I actually like onion rings. I could eat them everday!" he chuckled.  
"That's why I didn't marry you yet, hon," Christa stated. "Christa! Don't say such things! You know what I hate-" "Hey hey, I didn't come here to watch your domestic quarrel," Cat shouted, "I need you two to listen: You will have to stay here temporarily. We have to make sure the other cats don't notice you are still alive," Cat rushed.  
"Great! What should we eat? How should we be able to survive in this field? It'll be so boring to just sit around, what if we kill eachother out of boredom? What if Christa's baby wants to get out? Jesus, Cat, are you crazy? Where the hell are we?" Omid grumbled in a loud voice.

"I can't tell you that, but you will be alright. You will just have to figure out what to do."

And with that Cat disappeared, leaving angry Omid and worried Christa behind.  
"Hon, don't be upset. We will somehow get through this, like we always do. Wait.  
Did you see that small shed before?" Omid followed Christa's gaze and saw said small shed. "No..."


	3. Chapter 3

Cat tells Omid and Christa that they aren't dead. They have to watch out the other cats don't see them because then they would go to cat-hell.  
Christa discovers a little shed. What could be inside of it?

Christa and Omid paced towards the brown wooden shed and paused for a moment when they stood in front of it. Omid was a bit uncertain. "Should we... Should we really open it? I mean, we don't know what-" "Hon, I'll open it." With that Christa did another roundhouse kick and kicked the wooden door open.

Both of them stared with their eyes wide opened at what was inside that shed.  
Absolutely nothing.

"What? Why would someone build a shed in the desert for **nothing**?" Christa complained. She sat down on the ground and supported her head with her hands. "We're lost, hon." She sighed. "What should we do now? I'd like to ask Cat for help..." She heard a faint meow coming from the shed. She turned around only to see Omid's silhoutte inside the dark shed staring at the wall. "Omid, what're you doing? There's nothing inside this shithole. Come back." Christa considered that noise only as something she imagined.

"Honey, you heard that noise, didn't you? Here's a small button on the wall, I thought I might as well push it. And then that meow came out of it. I don't ev-"

Omid was cut off as suddenly a trapdoor opened beneath his feet and he fell down with a loud scream. Christa jumped up from her seat and rushed into the old shed, calling Omid's name loudly. After a moment of doubt, she closed her eyes and hopped after him.

With a loud thump Omid and then Christa fell to the ground. With a few groans they managed to get up. "What in the motherfucking world is that?" Thousands of cats were walking like human beings, some of them even wearing glasses! It looked like a secret research basement. "I've seen a lot of things. But this shit tops it all," Christa stated emotionless.

"Be quiet, I don't want them to notice us!" Omid shushed Christa. "I think we better go somewhere safe." Christa rolled her eyes. "I know that! But where? Those freaks have their eyes everywhere! **God!**" Christa got louder with every word and eventually, the cats glanced at them abruptly. "Shit," Omid stated. The cats continued staring and didn't move. Maybe they were as shocked as Omid and Christa.

One cat began to speak. It was wearing a lab coat.

"What are you humans doing here? How did you get here?" The cat had a female voice, like a human would have. Cat had a similiar voice. But you couldn't tell if Cat was a he or she, neither did Christa or Omid bother to look.

"Perhaps we just could just walk away and pretend we never met eachother...?" Omid asked while scratching his head.

"I'm afraid that we can't just let you go. I have a question, since you are here: Have you ever kept a cat as a pet?"

Omid and Christa shared some looks and didn't answer truthfully.

"Nope, never did and will never do," Christa said.

Suddenly Cats were coming from all sides and grabbed them so they couldn't escape.

"What the hell? What do you... things want from us? We didn't keep a cat, so what's the problem?" Omid tried to reason with them.

"Because, if some humans infiltrate our laboratory we cannot simply let them go - and we know that you kept a cat."

"No, that's not true! Just let us go, okay? We went through so much shit lately!" Christa fumed.

"Yes it is, no, and we don't care. Now is the time of the cats. Now **you **will be **our** pets!"


End file.
